We Are The Champions
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Mas isto não tem sido nenhum canteiro de rosas, nenhuma viagem de prazeres... Eu considero isso um desafio diante de toda a raça humana... E não irei fracassar' - Dean sofrendo, apenas isso.


**We Are The Champions**

_I've paid my dues_

Eu paguei minhas dividas

_Time after time_

Pouco a pouco

_I've done my sentence_

Eu completei minha sentença

_But committed no crime_

Mas não cometi nenhum crime

Estava ali a mais de duas horas, Dean estava no Impala e encostou-se melhor, apoiando a cabeça no banco, fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem sem se recriminar por estar sofrendo. Não daquela vez. Não quando seu irmãozinho tinha ido para o inferno a fim de salvar a merda do mundo, a merda da vida de pessoas que nem mesmo sabia dos sacrifícios que faziam para que pudessem seguir com suas vidas, para que não soubessem que sim, monstros existem e andam ao seu lado.

Mordeu os lábios e fungou forte. Olhou para o casaco do irmão ainda jogado no banco de trás, viu o notebook dele ao lado e tudo aquilo doía. Porque vivia para Sam. Para mantê-lo a salvo e tinha falhado daquela vez. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, ainda doía imensamente.

_Sammy...

_And bad mistakes_

E erros sérios

_I've made a few_

Cometi poucos

_I've had my share of sand_

Eu tive meu pouco de areia

_Kicked in my face_

Atirada sobre a minha face

_But I've come through_

Mas eu sobrevivi

Bobby tinha insistido para ele fosse ficar no ferro velho por algum tempo, mas recusara. Não queria superar, não queria ajuda. Queria sofrer, porque merecia, porque precisava sentir seu peito comprimido e doendo, queria sentir o mundo desabar a cada vez que desse um passo a mais, o passo que Sam não daria.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o ar sufocar seus pulmões. Não tinha mais nada para fazer. Havia monstros para matar, havia anjos e demônios, mas ele apenas... Não se importava mais. De que adiantara sobreviver até aquele momento? De que adiantara acabar com o Apocalipse se não tinha mais nada? Melhor seria morrer lutando, do que salvar o mundo e depois se sentir como estava agora. Oco, vazio... Sozinho.

Não queria que Sam tivesse dito 'sim'. Não queria que ele tivesse deixado Lúcifer entrar, não queria ter sobrevivido, porque estava morto por dentro. Nem mesmo se salvasse todo mundo, nem mesmo se matasse todos os monstros e demônios e anjos também... Sam não voltaria e ele continuaria um recipiente de nada. Não queria ter vencido.

_We are the champions, my friends_

Nós somos os campeões - Meus amigos

_And we'll keep on fighting_

E nós continuaremos lutando

_'Till the end_

Até o fim

_We are the champions_

Nós somos os campeões

_We are the champions_

Nós somos os campeões

_No time for losers_

Não tem vez pra perdedores

_'Cause we are the champions of the world_

Pois nós somos os campeões do mundo

Abriu os olhos e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Os olhos vermelhos e a face corada, rastros de lagrimas ainda presente e Dean sentiu uma última morrer em sua boca, o gosto salgado se misturando a saliva. Respirou fundo ainda encarando a si mesmo.

_Você é um perdedor. – disse para si mesmo, sabendo que era mentira.

Encarou o cemitério a sua frente, Sam tinha enfrentado a si mesmo ali, e já faziam sete anos, mas era sempre a mesma reação quando vinha naquele lugar. Era sempre como se tivesse acontecido há alguns minutos, era como se voltasse aquele dia e ainda assim não pudesse mudar nada.

Saiu do carro e passou pelo portão enferrujado. Andou a passos curtos, passou pelas lapides quebradas e quando chegou no exato lugar onde o buraco para a jaula tinha aberto, caiu ajoelhado. Fechou os olhos sentindo tudo ao redor desmoronar. Queria seu irmão de volta.

Queria escutar os resmungos dele, queria ouvir as musicas ruins que ele escutava, queria ouvi-lo brigar consigo por mexer em suas coisas, queria ver seu sorriso, queria bagunçar seu cabelo, queria dicutir a relação com ele e ter momentos queria ouvir a voz dele o chamar de irmão mais uma vez, só mais uma vez. Não podia, não mais. Não quando Sam estava queimando pela eternidade.

Mordeu os lábios forte demais e sentiu o gosto ferroso do sangue, mas não se importava. Sentia o corpo convulsionar pela força dos soluços, os ombros chacoalhando enquanto o choro ecoava pelo lugar vazio. Sentia-se mais exposto que nunca, mas era de certa forma libertador.

Não tinha se permitido chorar no dia e nem no que se seguiu, tinha segurado sua dor por todo esse tempo, mas não hoje, não quando estava fazendo exatos sete anos que seu irmão se fora.

Hoje ele não seria o soldado que John moldou, hoje ele choraria, ele seria frágil. Ele seria apenas um homem que perdeu sua família, que perdeu tudo. Ele seria o irmão mais velho que daria qualquer coisa para salvar o irmãozinho, se fosse possível.

Ele seria a pessoa em luto que devia ter sido quando o irmão morreu. Mas apenas hoje, porque assim que um novo dia nascesse ele voltaria a lutar, ele voltaria a ser o soldado e não choraria. Ele voltaria a ser um sobrevivente. O vencedor.

_But it's been no bed of roses_

Mas isto não tem sido nenhum canteiro de rosas

_No pleasure cruise_

Nenhuma viagem de prazeres

_I consider it a challenge before_

Eu considero isso um desafio

_The whole human race_

Diante de toda a raça humana

_And I ain't gonna lose_

E não irei fracassar

* * *

**N/a:** Tava vendo o último episódio da 5ª temp. T.T veio um chorinho e aí eu precisei escrever. Desculpem pelo final, eu também não queria que fosse assim, mas às vezes, minhas fic's fazem seu próprio final.


End file.
